Hamlet/Akt III
__NOEDITSECTION__ Scena pierwsza - Scena druga - Scena trzecia - Scena czwarta Scena pierwsza Pokój w zamku. '''Król', Królowa, Poloniusz, Ofelia, Rozenkranc i Gildenstern. KRÓL :I nie mogliście wyrozumieć żadnym :Zwrotem rozmowy, skąd to rozprzężenie, :Które mu pokój zakłóca tak dzikim :I niebezpiecznym rodzajem maniactwa? ROZENKRANC :Przyznaje, że się czuje rozstrojony; :Lecz przez co, w żaden sposób wyznać nie chce. GILDENSTERN :Nie znaleźliśmy go bynajmniej skłonnym :Do wywnętrzania się; zręcznym dziwactwem :Trzymał nas, owszem, z daleka od siebie, :Kiedyśmy chcieli z niego coś wyciągnąć. KRÓLOWA :Jakże was przyjął? ROZENKRANC :Bardzo grzecznie. GILDENSTERN :Ale :Nie bez przymusu. ROZENKRANC :Skąpy był w pytaniach, :A w odpowiedziach odbiegał od rzeczy. KRÓLOWA :Nasunęliścież mu jaką rozrywkę? ROZENKRANC :Traf zrządził, żeśmy spotkali na drodze :Trupę aktorów: wspomnieliśmy o tym :Księciu i to go trochę ucieszyło. :Ci aktorowie już się tu znajdują :I, jak słyszałem, otrzymali rozkaz :Grania mu dzisiaj. POLONIUSZ :Tak jest w rzeczy samej :I mnie zlecił prosić najpokorniej :Wasze królewskie moście, by raczyły :Być obecnymi na tym widowisku. KRÓL :Z największą chęcią. Serdeczniem rad, że się :Do tego skłania. Wciąż go utrzymujcie, :Moi panowie, w tym usposobieniu :I podniecajcie w nim gust do takiego :Rodzaju zabaw ROZENKRANC i GILDENSTERN :Uczynim to, panie. Wychodzą. KRÓL :Oddal się także, kochana Gertrudo. :Ułożyliśmy rzecz tak aby Hamlet, :Niby przypadkiem, zszedł się tu z Ofelią. :Ja i jej ojciec (będzie to szpiegostwo :Godziwe) tak się tu ulokujemy, :Abyśmy widząc, niewidzialni sami, :O tym spotkaniu z bliska mogli sądzić :I z zachowania się jego wnioskować, :Czy to miłości wpływ, czy nie miłości :Tak go udręcza. KRÓLOWA :Jestem ci posłuszna, :Mój mężu. Dałby Bóg, luba Ofelio, :Aby potęga twoich wdzięków była :Błogim powodem, tej zmiany Hamleta: :Wtedy szlachetność twoja, mam nadzieję, :Na dawną by go sprowadziła drogę, :Ku zaszczytowi was obojga. OFELIA :Pragnę, :Aby tak było, miłościwa pani. Królowa''' wychodzi.'' POLONIUSZ :Ofelio, chodź tu sobie. Najjaśniejszy, :My się umieścim tam. do Ofelii :Czytaj tę książkę, :Aby ten pozór zajęcia ubarwił :Twoją samotność. Tak to my, grzesznicy, :Rzekomo świętą miną, uczynkami :Budującymi pocukrzamy nieraz :Samego diabla. KRÓL na stronie :Prawda! :Jakże srodze :Bicz tych wyrazów chłoszcze mi sumienie! :Twarz nierządnicy, różem upiększona, :Nie tak jest szpetna obok tej powłoki :Jak czyn mój obok pokostu słów moich. :O, ciężkież moje brzemię! POLONIUSZ :Już nadchodzi. :Śpieszmy na miejsce, miłościwy panie ''Król i Poloniusz wychodzą. Hamlet wchodzi.'' HAMLET :Być albo nie być, to wielkie pytanie. :Jestli w istocie szlachetniejszą rzeczą :Znosić pociski zawistnego losu :Czy też, stawiwszy czoło morzu nędzy, :Przez opór wybrnąć z niego? - Umrzeć - zasnąć - :I na tym koniec. - Gdybyśmy wiedzieli, :Że raz zasnąwszy, zakończym na zawsze :Boleści serca i owe tysiączne :Właściwe naszej naturze wstrząśnienia, :Kres taki byłby celem na tej ziemi :Najpożądańszym. Umrzeć - zasnąć. - Zasnąć! :Może śnić? - w tym sęk cały, jakie bowiem :W tym śnie śmiertelnym marzenia przyjść mogą, :Kiedy zrzucimy z siebie więzy ciała, :To zastanawia nas: i toć to czyni :Tak długowieczną niedolę; bo któż by :Ścierpiał pogardę i zniewagi świata, :Krzywdy ciemiężcy, obelgi dumnego, :Lekceważonej miłości męczarnie, :Odwłokę prawa, butę władz i owe :Upokorzenia, które nieustannie :Cichej zasługi stają się udziałem, :Gdyby od tego kawałkiem żelaza :Mógł się zwolnić? Któż by dźwigał ciężar :Nudnego życia i pocił się pod nim, :Gdyby obawa czegoś poza grobem, :Obawa tego obcego nam kraju, :Skąd nikt nie wraca, nie wątliła woli :I nie kazała nam pędzić dni raczej :W złem już wiadomym niż uchodząc przed nim :Popadać w inne, którego nie znamy. :Tak to rozwaga czyni nas tchórzami; :Przedsiębiorczości hoża cera blednie :Pod wpływem wahań i zamiary pełne :Jędrności, zbite z wytkniętej kolei, :Tracą nazwisko czynu. - Ha! co widzę? :Piękna Ofelia! - Nimfo, w modłach swoich :Pomnij o moich grzechach. OFELIA :Jakże zdrowie :Waszej książęcej mości od dni tylu? HAMLET :Dobre; pokornie dziękuję waćpannie. OFELIA :Mam jeszcze od was, panie, kilka drobnych :Pamiątek, dawno zwrócić je pragnęłam: :Odbierzcie je dziś, proszę. HAMLET :Jako żywo! :Jam nigdy w życiu nic nie dał waćpannie. OFELIA :Wiesz dobrze, mości książę, żeś to czynił, :I upominki swoje ubarwiałeś :Takimi słowy, które wszelkiej rzeczy :Wartość podnoszą. Woń ich uleciała: :Weź je na powrót, panie, w oczach bowiem :Każdej szlachetnie myślącej osoby :Najdroższe dary lichymi się stają, :Gdy dawca martwi. Ot są. HAMLET :Cha - cha - cha! Jestżeś uczciwa? OFELIA :Mości książę! HAMLET :Jestżeś piękna? OFELIA :Co znaczą te pytania? HAMLET :To, że jeżeli jesteś uczciwa i piękna, uczciwość twoja nie powinna mieć nic do czynienia z pięknością. OFELIA :Jak to panie? Możeż piękność z czym lepszym chodzi w parze niż z uczciwością? HAMLET :Zapewne, tylko że potęga piękności prędzej obróci uczciwość w rajfurkę, niż wpływ uczciwości potrafi piękność na swoje kopyto przerobić. Było to niegdyś paradoksem, ale w nowszych czasach okazuje się pewnikiem. Kochałem dawniej waćpannę. OFELIA :W rzeczy samej, dawałeś mi to książę do zrozumienia. HAMLET :Nie trzeba ci było tak rozumieć; bo cnota nie daje się w stary nasz pień wszczepić tak, żebyśmy trącić nim przestali. Nie kochałem cię wcale. OFELIA :Tym bardziej więc zostałam zawiedziona. HAMLET :Idź waćpanna do klasztoru; na co ci mnożyć grzeszników? Ja sam jako tako jestem uczciwy; a przecież mógłbym sobie zarzucić takie rzeczy, że lepiej by było, gdyby mnie była matka na świat nie wydała. Jestem nadzwyczajnie dumny, mściwy, chciwy władzy; więcej mam przywar niż władz umysłowych do ich poznania, niż wyobraźni do dania o nich wyobrażenia i czasu do okazania ich w postępkach. Czego się takie figury tłuc mają pomiędzy ziemią i niebem? Jesteśmy arcyhultaje, wszyscy bez wyjątku; żadnemu z nas nie ufaj. Idź prosto do klasztoru. Gdzież waćpanny ojciec? OFELIA :W domu, mości książę. HAMLET :Zamknijże go na klucz, aby nigdzie indziej nie grał roli błazna, tylko we własnym domu. Bądź zdrowa. OFELIA na stronie :Panie, :zmiłuj się nad nim! HAMLET :Jeżeli za mąż pójść chcesz, dam ci w posagi tę przestrogę: Chociażbyś jak śnieg czysta była, jak lód nieskalana, przecież nie ujdziesz obmowy. Wstąp do klasztoru. Adieu. Albo jeżeli koniecznie potrzebować będziesz wyjść za mąż, to wyjdź za głupca, bo rozsądni ludzie wiedzą bardzo dobrze, jakie z nich czynicie potwory. Idź czym prędzej do klasztoru. Adieu. OFELIA na stronie :O nieba, wesprzyjcie go swą łaską! HAMLET :Słyszałem też o malowaniu się waszym: nie dość wam jednej twarzy otrzymanej od Boga, dorabiacie sobie drugą; sztafirujecie się, krygujecie, cedzicie słowa, przedrzeźniacie boskie stworzenia i swawolę pokrywacie płaszczykiem naiwności. Precz, precz! nie chcę już patrzeć na to: to mnie we wściekłość wprawia. Wara odtąd mężczyznom żenić się; ci, co się już pożenili, jednego wyjąwszy, niech żyją zdrowi, reszta pozostać winna tak, jak jest. Do klasztoru! Do klasztoru! Wychodzi. OFELIA :O, jak szlachetny duch zwichnięty został! :Dworaka, wodza, mędrca ton, miecz, umysł; :Kwiat oczekiwań potężnego państwa, :Wzór ukształcenia, zwierciadło poloru, :Cel zwracającej się uwagi świata: :Wszystko to, wszystko wniwecz obrócone! :I ja, ze wszystkich kobiet najnędzniejsza, :Com ssała nektar słodkich jego ślubów, :Skazanam teraz widzieć tę wspaniałą, :Wybraną duszę, jak spękany dzwonek, :Chrapliwie tylko wydający dźwięki; :To czyste źródło bogatej młodości :Zmącone szałem. O, czemuż musiałam :Ujrzeć, co widzę, widzieć, co widziałam. Wchodzą '''Król' i Poloniusz. KRÓL :Miłość! Nie takie są jej symptomata. :To, co on mówił, choć trochę bez związku, :Cechy szaleństwa nie nosiło wcale. :Ponura jego smętność wysiaduje :Coś złowrogiego, co wylęgłe z jajka :Mogłoby stać się zgubne. Pragnąc przeto :Zapobiec złemu, po świeżym namyśle, :Postanowiłem wysłać go niezwłocznie :Do Anglii celem niby zażądania :Przynależnego nam haraczu. Może :Ta podroż, widok różnych miejsc i rzeczy, :Potrafi z jego serca wyrugować :To coś, wokoło czego jego myśli, :Bijąc się ciągle i skrycie nurtując, :Tak go z właściwych wyrywają karbów. :Cóż waćpan na to? POLONIUSZ :Może to być dobre; :Rozumiem jednak zawsze, że prawdziwym :Jądrem i źródłem tej jego choroby :Jest bezwzajemna miłość. No, Ofelio, :Nie potrzebujesz nam objawiać tego, :Coć mówił książę Hamlet, bośmy sami :Wszystko słyszeli. Uczyń, co chcesz, panie; :Jeżeli jednak uznasz to stosownym, :Niech po skończonym, dzisiaj widowisku :Królowa matka w poufnej rozmowie :Prosi go, aby jej zwierzył swój smutek. :Niechaj z nim mówi bez ogródki; ja zaś, :Jeśli się na to zgodzi wasza wielkość, :Przyłożę ucho do tego sam na sam. :Nie wydobędzieli nic z niego, wtedy :Ślij go do Anglii, panie, albo zamknij, :Gdzie mądrość twoja wskaże. KRÓL :Dobra rada: :Szalonych możnych pilnie strzec wypada. Wychodzą. Scena druga Wielka sala tamże. Wchodzi '''Hamlet' z kilkoma aktorami.'' HAMLET :Proszę cię, wyrecytuj ten kawałek tak, jak ci go przepowiedziałem, gładko, bez wysilenia. Ale jeżeli masz wrzeszczeć, tak jak to czynią niektórzy nasi aktorowie, to niech lepiej moje wiersze deklamuje miejski pachołek. Nie siecz też za bardzo ręką powietrza w taki sposób: bądź raczej ruchów swoich panem; wśród największego bowiem potoku i, że tak powiem, wiru namiętności, trzeba ci zachować umiarkowanie, zdolne nadać wewnętrznej twojej burzy pozór spokoju. Nie posiadam się z oburzenia słysząc, jak siaki taki barczysty gbur w peruce w gałgany obraca uczucie, prawdziwy z niego łach robi, by zadowolić uszy narodku, który po największej części kocha się tylko w niezrozumiałych gestach i wrzawie. Oćwiczyć bym rad kazał takiego chama, by się bardziej hamował, gdy gra Heroda albo Termaganta. Proszę cię, chroń się tego. PIERWSZY AKTOR :Zapewniam waszą wysokość. HAMLET :Nie bądź też z drugiej strony za miękki; niech własna twoja rozwaga przewodnikiem ci będzie. Zastosuj akcję do słów; a słowa do akcji, mając przede wszystkim to na względzie, abyś nie przekroczył granic natury; wszystko bowiem, co przesadzone, przeciwne jest intencjom teatru, którego przeznaczeniem, jak dawniej tak i teraz, było i jest służyć niejako za zwierciadło naturze, pokazywać cnocie własne jej rysy, złości żywy jej obraz, a światu i duchowi wieku postać ich i piętno. Owóż przeholowanie tego celu lub niedosięgnięcie może wprawdzie rozśmieszyć prostaczków, ale znającym się na rzeczy musi pójść w niesmak, nagana zaś jednego z tych ostatnich, na szali waszych zasług przeważyć musi poklask całego tłumu pierwszych. Widziałem ja aktorów i znaleźli się tacy, co ich chwalili, głośno nawet; aktorów, którzy (bogobojnie mówiąc)ani z mowy, ani z ruchów nie byli podobni do chrześcijan ani do pogan, ani do ludzi, a rzucali się i ryczeli tak, iż pomyślałem sobie, że chyba jaki najemnik natury sfabrykował ludzkość; tak bezecnie ją naśladowali. PIERWSZY AKTOR :Pochlebiamy sobie, żeśmy się tego pozbyli cokolwiek. HAMLET :O, pozbądźcie się tego ze szczętem. Tym zaś, co u was grają błaznów, zakażcie jak najsurowiej prawić co bądź więcej nad to, co stoi w ich roli; są bowiem między nimi tacy, co się namawiają do śmiechu, aby w pewnej liczbie jałowych spektatorów także śmiech wzbudzić, i to właśnie w chwili kiedy przypada jaki szczegół sztuki zasługujący na uwagę. To niegodziwość, dowodząca politowania godnej próżności w błaźnie, który tak czyni. Idźcie i bądźcie w pogotowiu. Aktorowie wychodzą. Wchodzą '''Poloniusz', Rozenkranc i Gildenstern. :No i cóż, mości panie? :Czy król chce spożyć ten kęs widowiska? POLONIUSZ :Jego królewska mość przybędzie, królowa jejmość także, i to zaraz. HAMLET :Powiedzże, waćpan, aktorom, niech się śpieszą. ''Poloniusz wychodzi.'' :A panowież to nie dopomożecie ich znaglić do pośpiechu? ROZENKRANC i GILDENSTERN :I owszem, mości książę. Wychodzą. HAMLET :Hola, Horacy! ''Horacy wchodzi.'' HORACY :Co rozkażesz, panie? HAMLET :Horacy, tyś najsprawiedliwszy z ludzi, :Z którymi kiedykolwiek przestawałem. HORACY :O panie! HAMLET :Nie myśl, że ci chcę pochlebiać. :Czegóż bym mógł się spodziewać od ciebie, :Który nic nie masz, krom rześkości ducha, :Ku wyżywieniu się i ku okryciu? :Któż by pochlebiał biednym! Niechaj w cukrze :Smażony język liże głupią pychę, :Niech się zawiasy kolan uginają :Tam, gdzie łaszenie się zdobywa korzyść. :Słuchaj: od chwili kiedy dusza moja :Mogła być panią swojego wyboru :I ludzi jednych przenosić nad drugich, :Od owej chwili już cię ona sobie :Upodobała; boś ty, wiele cierpiąc, :Takim był zawsze, jak byś nic nie cierpiał; :Boś ty Fortunie zarówno był wdzięczny :Za jej umizgi i prześladowania; :A błogosławion, w kim krew z przekonaniem :Tak są zmieszane, iż on palcom losu :Nie służy za flet do wydania dźwięków :Wedle kaprysu. O, daj mi człowieka, :Nie będącego żądz swych niewolnikiem, :A w głębi mego serca go umieszczę, :W sercu samegoż serca, tak jak ciebie. :Za wiele tego już podobno. W sztuce, :Która niebawem ma być przedstawiona, :Jest jedna scena zbliżona do tego, :Com ci o śmierci mego ojca zwierzył. :Gdy się ta scena pertraktować będzie, :Zwróć, proszę, całą potęgę uwagi :Na mego stryja. Jeśli jego wina :Podczas tej sceny sama się nie zdradzi, :Ów niby zacny duch był potępieńcem, :A moje myśli tak czarne jak sadza :W kuźni Wulkana. Nie spuszczaj go z oczu, :Ja mój|wzrok także pilnie w twarz mu wryję, :A potem zlejem nasze spostrzeżenia :W stanowczą formę wniosku. HORACY :Dobrze, panie; :Jeżeli skradnie co mojej baczności :I ujdzie cały, zapłacę tę kradzież. HAMLET :Już idą; muszę znowu zostać głupcem. :Dalej na miejsce! Marsz. Odgłos trąb. ''Król, Królowa, Poloniusz, Ofelia, Rozenkranc, Gildenstern i inne osoby wchodzą.'' KRÓL :Jakże się miewa nasz syn, Hamlet? HAMLET :Wybornie, żyję jak kameleon powietrzem nadzianym obietnicami; kapłonów nie moglibyście lepiej tuczyć. KRÓL :Nie mam co zrobić z tą odpowiedzią. Te słowa nie do mnie należą. HAMLET :Ani do mnie już teraz. do Poloniusza :Waćpan grywałeś kiedyś na uniwersytecie, jeżeli się nie mylę? POLONIUSZ :Tak jest, mości książę, i miałem sławę dobrego aktora. HAMLET :A cóżeś pan przedstawiał? POLONIUSZ :Przedstawiałem Juliusza Cezara i zostałem zabity na Kapitolu. Brutus mnie zabił. HAMLET :Cóż to za brutalstwo było z jego strony, żeby tak kapitalne cielę tam zabijać! - :Czy aktorowie już w pogotowiu? ROZENKRANC :Czekają, panie, na twe rozkazy. KRÓLOWA :Pójdź tu, kochany Hamlecie, siądź przy mnie. HAMLET :Wybacz, kochana matko, tu jest metal silniej pociągający. POLONIUSZ do Króla :Słyszałeś, panie? HAMLET do Ofelii :Mogęż, o pani, lec na twoim łonie? OFELIA :Nie, mości książę. HAMLET :To jest na twoim łonie głowę wsparłszy? OFELIA :Możesz, książę. HAMLET kładąc się u jej nóg :Sądziszli, :żem miał w myśli co innego? OFELIA :Ja nic nie sądzę. HAMLET :To by był pomysł nie lada położyć się między nogami dziewczyny. OFELIA :Co takiego? HAMLET :Nic. OFELIA :Książę dziś jesteś wesół. HAMLET :Kto? ja? OFELIA :Nie inaczej. HAMLET :O, jestem tylko twoim wesołkiem. Cóż zresztą człowiek ma czynić, jeżeli nie weselić się? Oto na przykład moja matka, patrz pani, jak promieniejąco wygląda, chociaż mój ojciec zmarł przed dwiema godzinami. OFELIA :Przed dwa razy dwoma miesiącami, mości książę. HAMLET :Tak to już dawno? Niechże się diabeł czarno nosi, ja przywdzieję sobole. Dlaboga? Od dwóch miesięcy zmarły i jeszcze nie zapomniany? Jest więc nadzieja, że pamięć wielkich ludzi zdoła przetrwać ich żywot przez pół roku; notabene, jeżeli ufundują kościoły; w przeciwnym razie niech się nie skarżą, jeżeli ich spotka los tego konika, któremu na nagrobku napisano: "Konik zdechł, więc go w miech." Odgłos trąb. Po czym następuje pantomima. Para królewskich małżonków w czułej komitywie schodzi na scenę. Królowa ściska króla i on ją nawzajem, klęka przed nim z wyrazem najtkliwszego przywiązania; on ją podnosi i głowę na jej piersi skłania; kładzie się potem na kwiecistej darni i zasypia. Ona, widząc go uśpionego, odchodzi. Po niejakiej chwili ukazuje się jakiś człowiek, zbliża się do śpiącego, zdejmuje mu z głowy koronę, całuje ją, wlewa potem w ucho królowi truciznę i wychodzi. Królowa powraca, znajduje króla nieżywego i bardzo rozpacza. Zabójca w towarzystwie dwóch czy trzech niemych osób wchodzi znowu i niby także lamentuje. Wynoszą trupa. Zabójca składa przed królową dary i oświadcza jej swoją miłość. Ona okazuje zrazu wstręt i niechęć, w końcu jednak podaje mu rękę. Wychodzą. OFELIA :Co to było, mości książę? HAMLET :To był hultajski bigos, a oznacza zbrodnię. OFELIA :Zapewne ta pantomima zawierała w sobie treść sztuki? Wchodzi '''Prolog'.'' HAMLET :Dowiemy się od tego jegomościa. Aktorowie nie umieją trzymać języka za zębami; muszą wszystko wypaplać. OFELIA :Czy on nam odkryje znaczenie tego? HAMLET :Niezawodnie, tak jak wszystko, co byś mu pani odkryła. Nie wstydź się tylko pokazać mu, co masz do pokazania, a on się nie powstydzi powiedzieć ci, co to znaczy. OFELIA :Ladaco z waści, ladaco. Będę patrzeć na sztukę. PROLOG :Cni panowie i cne damy, :Dla was i dla naszej dramy :Kornie was o wzgląd błagamy. HAMLET :Prologli to czy dewiza na sygnet? OFELIA :To było krótkie. HAMLET :Jak miłość kobiety. Wchodzą '''Król aktor' i Królowa aktorka.'' KRÓL AKTOR :"Trzydzieści razy Feba rumaki obiegły :Krąg Tellury i przestwór Neptuna rozległy :I trzydzieścikroć razy dwanaście na przemian :Zapłonął i zbladł miesiąc nad głowami Ziemian, :Odkąd nam Amor serca, Hymen złączył dłonie :Węzłem, który się chyba rozwiąże po zgonie. KRÓLOWA AKTORKA :Obyśmy drugie tyle zmian luny i słońca :Zliczyli, nim miłości dożyjemy końca! :Lecz ach! już od pewnego czasu niezbadana :W zdrowiu, w humorze twoim, panie, zaszła zmiana. :Lękam się... niechaj jednak te niewieście trwogi :Nie przyczyniając cierpień, o mężu mój drogi. :Obawy u płci naszej z miłości się rodzą :Jak ta lub nie istnieją, lub w miarę przechodzą. :Czym moja miłość, tego liczneś miał objawy; :W jakim zaś stopniu miłość, w takim i obawy. :Gdzie wielka miłość, lada wątpliwość przeraża, :I z zwiększeniem się obaw miłość się pomnaża. KRÓL AKTOR :Tak, najmilsza, opuszczę cię, i to niedługo, :Coraz już siły skąpszą darzą mię posługą; :Ty zostaniesz; żyć będziesz na tym pięknym świecie :Szanowana, kochana, i może ci splecie :Wieniec drugi małżonek. KRÓLOWA AKTORKA :O, wstrzymaj te słowa! :Zbrodnią by w moim łonie była myśl takowa :Obym przy drugim mężu była potępioną! :Taka tylko drugiego może zostać żoną, :Co zabiła pierwszego." HAMLET :To piołun. KRÓLOWA AKTORKA :"Podłe tylko chucie :Kleją powtórne związki, lecz nigdy uczucie. :Zabójczyni pierwszego powtórnie go zgładza, :Gdy nowego małżonka w łoże swe wprowadza. KRÓL AKTOR :Że myślisz tak, jak mówisz, najzupełniej wierzę; :Nieraz jednak człek łamie to, co przedsiębierze. :Zamiar jest niewolnikiem wyłącznym pamięci. :Nagle zrodzony, ale słabej konsystencji; :Krzepko wisi, jak owoc nieźrzały u drzewa. :Lecz gdy zmięknie, przed czasem lada wiatr go zwiewa. :Nie dziw, że nie pomnimy wypłacać na dobie :Długu, któryśmy winni tylko samym sobie. :To, co postanawiamy w chwili uniesienia, :Z uniesieniem minionym w parę się zamienia; :Zbytnia gwałtowność czy to radości, czy smutku, :Sama własne swe chęci wydziedzicza z skutku, :Gdzie radość pusta, smutek przechodzi w rozpacze, :Tam po chwili cieszy się smutek, radość płacze. :Świat ten nie wiekuisty ni się kto zdumiewa, :Że z przesileniem szczęścia i miłość omdlewa; :Kwestia to bowiem jeszcze mieszcząca zawiłość, :Czy miłość jedna szczęście, czy też szczęście miłość? :Możny runął, pierzchają wraz czcicieli zgraje; :Biedny wzniósł się, aliści wróg dłoń mu podaje. :Zdaje się więc, że miłość szczęściu jest służebna, :Ma przyjaciół, komu ich miłość niepotrzebna, :A kto w potrzebie niby przyjaciela wzywa, :Gotowego w nim sobie wroga wychowywa. :Słowem, skończyłbym na tym, od czego zacząłem, :Chęć i moc nasza tak są odrębnym żywiołem, :Że najczęściej upada to, co człek zamierzy, :Myśl nasza do nas, cel jej nie do nas należy. :Tak i ta myśl, że z drugim nie będziesz złączona, :Skona w tobie, gdy pierwszy twój małżonek skona. KRÓLOWA AKTORKA :Niech mi niebo odmówi światła, ziemia wody, :Noc nie da odpoczynku, dzień nie da swobody! :W rozpacz niech wszelka moja zmieni się pociecha, :Los tylko więźnia w lochu niech mi się uśmiecha; :Wszystko to, co rumieniec przeistacza w bladość, :Niech będzie mym udziałem, gdy uczuję radość. :Tu i tam niech ponoszę kaźń co chwila nową, :Jeśli żoną zostanę, raz zostawszy wdową!" HAMLET do Ofelii :Gdyby tę przysięgę miała złamać... KRÓL AKTOR :"Ślub to straszliwy. - Luba, opuść mię na chwilę: :Myśli mi się mieszają; może snem zasilę :Znękane ciało. Zasypia. KRÓLOWA AKTORKA :Niech cię kołysze sen błogi :I wszelkie zło omija z dala nasze progi!" Wychodzi. HAMLET do Królowej "Jak ci się, pani, podoba ta sztuka? KRÓLOWA :Zdaje mi się, że ta dama przyrzeka za wiele. HAMLET :O, ale dotrzyma słowa. KRÓL :Czy znasz waćpan treść tej sztuki? Nie mieściż ona w sobie nic zdrożnego? HAMLET :Nic zgoła; oni tylko żartują, trują żartem; nic zdrożnego w świecie. KRÓL :Jakiż ta sztuka ma tytuł? HAMLET :"Łapka na myszy". Skąd zaś taki? Przez przenośnię. Przedstawia ona morderstwo dokonane w Wiedniu. Zamordowany książę nazywał się Gonzago, a jego małżonka Baptysta. Arcyszelmowska to sprawka, jak zaraz obaczymy. Ale co nam do tego? Wasza królewska mość i my wszyscy mamy spokojne sumienie, nie może nas to dotknąć. Niech się drapie, kto ma liszaj; nasza skóra zdrowa. Wchodzi '''Lucjan'.'' :To jest niejaki Lucjan, synowiec króla. OFELIA :Objaśniasz, mości książę, tak dobrze jak chór starożytny. HAMLET :Mógłbym być pośrednikiem między panią a jej kochankiem, gdybym tylko był świadkiem waszych igraszek. OFELIA :Kolący masz dowcip, mości książę. HAMLET :Odpokutowałabyś, pani, niejednym jękiem stępienie mi kolca. OFELIA :Coraz to lepiej i zarazem gorzej. HAMLET :Tak właśnie traktujecie swych mężów. Dalej, morderco; :Zrzuć twą przeklętą larwę i zaczynaj: :Już kruk krakaniem :Do zemsty daje hasło. LUCJAN :"Myśl czarna, ręka pewna, płyn dzielny, czas sprzyja. :Nie tamuje zamiaru obecność niczyja. :Szary wyskoku, w północ z zabójczych ziół zebrany, :Po trzykroć pod Hekaty klątwą gotowany, :Władzę twą czarodziejską, straszną w swym rozwiciu :Okaż niezwłocznie na tym zdrowym jeszcze życiu." Wlewa truciznę w ucho śpiącemu. HAMLET :Truje go w jego własnym ogrodzie dla zagrabienia jego państwa. Nazwisko tamtego jest Gonzago; rzecz autentyczna i we włoskim tekście wybornie opisana. Teraz zobaczymy, jakim sposobem morderca pozyskuje miłość żony Gonzagi. OFELIA :Król powstaje. HAMLET :Jak to? Strwożony fałszywym alarmem? KRÓLOWA :Co ci jest, panie? POLONIUSZ :Niech skończą widowisko! KRÓL :Światła! Wychodźmy. POLONIUSZ :Światła! światła! światła! Wszyscy wychodzą prócz '''Hamleta' i Horacego.'' HAMLET :Niech ryczy z bólu ranny łoś, :Zwierz zdrów przebiega knieje, :Ktoś nie śpi, aby spać mógł ktoś. :To są zwyczajne dzieje. :Powiedz mi, waćpan, czy ta komedia, z dodatkiem lasu piór na głowie i pary prowansalskich róż u dziurawych trzewików, nie powinna by (jeśli resztka mojego szczęścia mnie zawiedzie) zapewnić mi udział w jakiej trupie aktorów? Hę! HORACY :Połowę udziału. HAMLET :Ależ cały. :Wiedz bowiem, miły mój Damonie, :Że z raju dziś tu step; :Gdzie wczora Jowisz był na tronie, :Tam dziś panuje - pustka. HORACY :Mogłeś dorymować, mości książę. HAMLET :O Horacy! Słowa tego ducha złota warte. Czy widziałeś? HORACY :Najwyraźniej. HAMLET :Kiedy była mowa o otruciu?... HORACY :Uważałem dobrze. HAMLET :Cha! cha! - Nie ma tam gdzie jakiego grajka? Hej! :Bo skoro król komedii nie lubi, pewnikiem :Król jegomość komedii nie jest lubownikiem :A co, są grajkowie? Wchodzą '''Rozenkranc' i Gildenstern. GILDENSTERN :Mości książę, niech nam wolno będzie powiedzieć jedno słowo. HAMLET :Ile ich jest w słowniku. GILDENSTERN :Mości książę, król... HAMLET :Cóż król porabia, mości panie? GILDENSTERN :Od wyjścia stąd bardzo zaniemógł. HAMLET :Z przepicia? GILDENSTERN :Z wzburzenia żółci. HAMLET :Troskliwość pańska byłaby się była okazała trafniejsza, udając się w takim razie do doktora. Bo gdybym ja mu zapisał na przeczyszczenie, mogłoby mu to jeszcze bardziej żółć wzburzyć. GILDENSTERN :Racz, łaskawy panie, zamknąć swą mowę w pewne szranki i nie odskakiwać tak dziko od celu, w jakim przychodzim. HAMLET :Jestem już potulny: mów, waćpan. GILDENSTERN :Królowa, matka waszej książęcej mości, w najgłębszym rozżaleniu przysyła nas do ciebie, panie. HAMLET :Miło mi panów powitać. GILDENSTERN :Nie, mości książę, te grzeczności nie w porę. Jeśli się waszej książęcej mości podoba dać nam zdrową odpowiedź, wypełnimy polecenie jego matki; w przeciwnym razie, przebaczenie waszej książęcej mości i oddalenie się nasze będzie jedynym owocem naszego tu przybycia. HAMLET :Nie mogę, doprawdy. GILDENSTERN :Czego, mości książę? HAMLET :Dać panom zdrowej odpowiedzi, bom chory na głowę; na jaką wszakże będę się mógł zdobyć, taką im służyć będę albo raczej matce mojej. Dlatego przystąpmy wprost do rzeczy, bez korowodów. Mówicie więc, panowie, że moja matka... ROZENKRANC :Nie tai tego, że postępowanie waszej książęcej mości w podziw ją i zdumienie wprawia. HAMLET :O dziwny synu, który tak możesz zdumiewać matkę twoją! A czy nie ma tam czasem jakiego postscriptum pod tym macierzyńskim podziwem? Powiedzcie no, panowie. ROZENKRANC :Życzeniem jej jest, abyś się książę z nią widział w jej gabinecie, nim się udasz na spoczynek. HAMLET :Będę jej posłuszny, choćby była dziesięć razy moją matką. Czy macie, panowie, co więcej do powiedzenia? ROZENKRANC :Mości książę, był czas, żeś mię lubił. HAMLET :Na Bakcha i Merkurego! i teraz jeszcze. ROZENKRANC :Łaskawy książę, co cię udręcza? Dobrowolnie zamykasz drzwi swobodzie, ukrywając troski swoje przed przyjacielem. HAMLET :Nie mam widoków, mój panie. ROZENKRANC :Jak to? kiedy sam król zapewnia waszej książęcej mości następstwo duńskiego tronu! HAMLET :Tak, tak, ale znasz pan przysłowie: dostał koń owsa... koniec trochę niesmaczny. Muzykanci wchodzą. :Otóż i gędźba. Pozwól no mi, bracie, swego fletu, biorąc Gildensterna na stronę :Dlaczego tak tropisz wkoło mnie, jak gdybyś mię chciał w lisią jamę zapędzić? GILDENSTERN :O panie! jeśli mię żarliwość uczyniła za śmiałym, przywiązanie moje słusznie możesz nazwać nieokrzesanym. HAMLET :Nie rozumiem tego dobrze. Zagraj no, proszę, na tym flecie. GILDENSTERN :Nie umiem, mości książę. HAMLET :Proszę cię. GILDENSTERN :Nie umiem, doprawdy. HAMLET :Jak mnie kochasz. GILDENSTERN :Nie potrafię z niego wydobyć głosu, mości książę. HAMLET :To tak łatwo przecie jak kłamać. Przebieraj po tych dziurkach palcami, włóż ten koniec w usta i zadmij, a wydobędziesz ton najdźwięczniejszy. Patrz, tu są klapy. GILDENSTERN :Ale ja ich użyć nie umiem do wydania jakiej bądź melodii, nie znam się na tym. HAMLET :Patrzże teraz, za jakiego mnie masz bajbardzo. Chciałbyś grać na mnie, wmawiasz w siebie, że znasz mój mechanizm? Chciałbyś wyrwać ze mnie rdzeń mej tajemnicy, wycisnąć ze mnie całą skalę tonów, od najniższej nuty aż do dyszkantu; a w tym tu marnym instrumencie tyle jest głosu, tyle harmonii, jednakże nie możesz go skłonić do przemówienia. Cóż u kata! czy sądzisz, że na mnie łatwiej zagrać niż na flecie? Miej mię, za jaki chcesz, instrument: przędąć, rozstroić mię potrafisz, ale zagrać na mnie - nigdy. Wchodzi '''Poloniusz'. :Witam waćpana dobrodzieja. POLONIUSZ :Mości książę, królowa jejmość życzy sobie z waszą Książęcą mością pomówić, i to zaraz. HAMLET :Czy widzisz tam waćpan tę chmurę z kształtu podobną do wielbłąda? POLONIUSZ :W rzeczy samej, istny wielbłąd. HAMLET :Zdaję mi się, że jest podobniejsza do łasicy. POLONIUSZ :Prawda, z boku podobniejsza do łasicy. HAMLET :Albo raczej do wieloryba. POLONIUSZ :Bardzo podobna do wieloryba. HAMLET :No, to dobrze; zaraz pójdę do matki. Z tymi głupcami trzeba by zgłupieć naprawdę. Zaraz idę. POLONIUSZ :Śpieszę to powiedzieć. HAMLET :"Zaraz", łatwo da się powiedzieć. Zostawcie mnie, przyjaciele. Wychodzą '''Rozenkranc', Gildenstern i Horacy.'' :Teraz jest właśnie czarodziejska, straszna :Godzina nocy, w której się podnoszą :Groby i same piekła wyziewają :Na świat zarazę. O, teraz bym gotów :Pić krew i takie rzeczy wykonywać, :Na których widok dzień by zbladł; lecz teraz :Mam iść do matki. O serce, nie zaprzecz :Naturze mojej! Niech nigdy w to łono :Nie znajdzie wstępu neronowa dusza! :Niech będę srogim, ale nie wyrodnym! :Sztylety w ustach mam, ale nie w dłoni! :Niechaj mój język będzie w tym spotkaniu :Obłudny względem serca i jakkolwiek :Słowa me będą miotać się i srożyć, :Pieczęci, duszo, nie daj doń przyłożyć! Wychodzi. Scena trzecia Pokój tamże. '''Król', Rozenkranc i Gildenstern.'' KRÓL :Nie można mu dowierzać, nie byłoby :Nawet roztropnie, gdybyśmy mu dłużej :Wodze szaleństwa puszczać dali. Bądźcie :Więc w pogotowiu, skoro odbierzecie :Zlecenia już się przygotowujące, :Natychmiast jedźcie z nim do Anglii. Dobro :Naszego państwa nie pozwala cierpieć :Takiej bliskości hazardu, na który :Jego wybryki z każdą chwilą bardziej :Nas wystawiają. GILDENSTERN :Będziem w pogotowiu. :Święta i bogobojna to troskliwość :Waszej królewskiej mości, bo tu idzie :O zachowanie bezpieczeństwa tylu :Tysięcy ludzi, które pod jej berłem :Żyją szczęśliwie. ROZENKRANC :Każdy pojedynczy, :Prywatny żywot już jest w obowiązku :Wszelkimi siły i z całą dzielnością :Chronić i bronić siebie od uszczerbku: :O ileż więcej taki byt, na którym :Polega życie milionów! Nie kończy :Nigdy majestat sam jeden dni swoich; :Jak spadający potok chłonie z sobą :Wszystko, co było w pobliskości. Jest on :Niby potężnym kołem przytwierdzonym :Do szczytu góry, przy którego dzwonach :Olbrzymich mszą krocie przyczepionych :Drobiazgów; jeśli to koło się stoczy, :Wraz każda z owych podrzędnych jednostek :Chyżo mknie w przepaść. Nigdy bez współdźwięku :Jęków ogólnych król nie wydał jęku. KRÓL :Spiesznie gotujcie się do tej podróży. :Trzeba nam spętać ten postrach, co teraz :Za bardzo hula. GILDENSTERN i ROZENKRANC :Będziem się śpieszyli. Wychodzą. Wchodzi '''Poloniusz'.'' POLONIUSZ :Ma przyjść niebawem do pokoju matki; :Ja za obiciem stanę i wysłucham, :Co się tam będzie działo. Pewny jestem, :Że mu królowa jejmość zmyję głowę; :Trzeba atoli, jak to bardzo mądrze :Wasza królewska mość zauważyła, :Aby krom matki, bo matki z natury :Są stronne, jeszcze drugi jaki świadek :Był tam obecny. Idę więc i zanim :Wasza królewska mość pójdzie do łóżka, :Będę z powrotem, by zdać sprawę z tego, :Czego się dowiem. KRÓL :Dziękujęć, mój drogi. Wychodzi '''Poloniusz'.'' :O, kał mej zbrodni cuchnie aż w niebiosa! :Najstarsza klątwa na niej ciąży, stygmat :Bratniego mordu! Nie mogę się modlić, :Chociaż pragnienie dorównywa chęci; :Moc winy mojej kruszy moc mej woli; :I jako człowiek rozdwojeń w działaniu, :Stoję wahając się, co mam wprzód zacząć, :I nic nie czynię. Jak to? choćby nawet :Ta dłoń przeklęta była od krwi bratniej :Dwakroć tak brudna, czyliż miłosierne :Nieba nie mają dżdżu do jej obmycia, :Aby zbielała jak śnieg? Na cóż łaska, :Jeśli nie na to, by przebaczać winnym :Czymże są modły, jeżeli nie ową :Podwójną siłą, zdolną nas podeprzeć, :Gdy mamy upaść, lub podnieść na nowo, :Kiedy upadniem? Wzniosę przeto oczy; :Błąd mój już minął. Lecz, ach! jaki rodzaj :Modlitwy może być dla mnie pomocny? :Przebacz mi moje ohydne morderstwo! :To być nie może; boć jeszcze posiadam :To wszystko, co mię wiodło do morderstwa: :Koronę, władzę, żonę brata. Możeż :Być rozgrzeszonym, kto dzierży plon grzechu? :W praktykach tego zepsutego świata :Zdarza się zbrodni pozłoconą ręką :Usuwać na bok sprawiedliwość; nieraz :Widziano nawet prawo przekupione :Owocem gwałtu; ale tam tak nie jest: :Tam nie popłaca szalbierstwo; tam czyny :Nago się jawią i człowiek, stawiony :Naprzeciw swoich przestępstw oko w oko, :Musi je wyznać. Cóż mi więc zostaje? :Spróbować, czego żal dokaże? Czegóż :On nie dokaże? Lecz czegóż dokaże, :Gdy winowajca nie może żałować? :O straszna dolo! serce jak śmierć czarne! :Spętana duszo, która, usiłując :Być wolna, coraz okropniej się wikłasz! :Przyjdźcie mi w pomoc, o wy aniołowie! :Zegnijcie się, kolana! i ty, stalą :Okute serce, zmięknij jako nerwy :Nowo narodzonego niemowlęcia! :Jeszcze się wszystko da naprawić. Klęka. Wchodzi '''Hamlet'.'' HAMLET :Modli się; teraz mógłbym to uczynić; :Teraz uczynię. Ale tym sposobem :Pójdzie do nieba; i toż będzie zemstą? :Trzeba się nad tym zastanowić. Nędznik :Zabija mego ojca i ja za to, :Ja, syn jedyny zamordowanego, :Posyłam tegoż nędznika do nieba. :To by nagrodą było, a nie zemstą. :On go tyrańsko zgładził, w sennej dobie, :W stanie sytości, w maju, jego grzechów; :Jak tam rachunek. jego stoi, Bogu :Wiadomo; sądząc atoli po ludzku, :Źle z nim być musi. I jaż bym się zemścił, :Gdybym go zabił teraz, kiedy skruchą :Oczyszcza duszę, przygotowanego, :Opatrzonego w podróż z tego świata? :Nie. Czekaj, mieczu, sposobniejszej pory. :Kiedy pijany będzie, we śnie, w gniewie :Albo wśród uciech kazirodnych; kiedy :Grać lub kląć będzie, lub co bądź innego :Czynić, co wcale nie pachnie zbawieniem; :Wtedy go ugodź tak, żeby aż nogi :Zadarł ku niebu, aby jego dusza :Tak wtedy była przeklęta i czarna :Jak piekło, w które pójdzie. Matka czeka, :Ten tylko kordiał śmierć twoją odwleka. Wychodzi. KRÓL powstając :Słowa wzlatują, myśl w prochu się grzebie; :Ach! słów bez myśli nie przyjmują w niebie. Wychodzi. Scena czwarta Inny pokój tamże. '''Królowa' i Poloniusz.'' POLONIUSZ :Przyjdzie wnet. Mów z nim, pani, bez ogródki, :Powiedz mu, że się już przebrała miarka :Jego wybryków, że wasza dostojność :Za długo stoisz jako parawan :Pomiędzy nim a ogniem. Tu się skryję; :Tylko z nim ostro. HAMLET za sceną :Matko, o Matko!... KRÓLOWA :Nie turbuj się, waćpan; :Zgromię go należycie. Wyjdź, już idzie. ''Poloniusz kryje się. Hamlet wchodzi.'' HAMLET :Jestem więc, matko, czego żądasz? KRÓLOWA :Hamlecie, bardzoś zmartwił twego ojca. HAMLET :Matko, zmartwiłaś bardzo mego ojca. KRÓLOWA :Przestań, odpowiedź twoja bezrozumna. HAMLET :Przestań; pytanie twe bezbożne. KRÓLOWA :Cóż to :Znaczy, Hamlecie? HAMLET :Czego żądasz, matko? KRÓLOWA :Czy mnie już nie znasz? HAMLET :O, znam, na krucyfiks! :Jesteś królową, żoną twego szwagra, :Obyś nie była nią. Jesteś mą matką. KRÓLOWA :Muszę więc kogo innego przywoływać, :Co się rozmówi z tobą. HAMLET :Siadaj, pani; :Nie wyjdziesz stąd, na krok się stąd nie ruszysz, :Póki nie stawię przed tobą zwierciadła, :W którym się przejrzysz z gruntu. KRÓLOWA :Co chcesz czynić? :Nie chcesz mię zabić przecie. Hej! ratunku! POLONIUSZ za obiciem :Ratunku! HAMLET dobywając szpady :Cóż to? szczur? :Bij, zabij szczura! :Ten sztych dukata wart. Zadaje pchnięcie przez obicie. POLONIUSZ za obiciem :Zabity jestem! Pada i umiera. KRÓLOWA :Nieszczęsny, cóżeś uczynił? HAMLET :Sam nie wiem. :Czy to król? Podnosi obicie i wyciąga '''Poloniusza'.'' KRÓLOWA :Co za czyn zapamiętały! HAMLET :Zapamiętały czyn! W istocie, matko; :Tak samo prawie, jak zgładzać ze świata :Króla, a potem iść za jego brata. KRÓLOWA :Jak zgładzać króla? HAMLET :Takem wyrzekł, pani. do Poloniusza :Bądź zdrów, usłużno - wścibski, biedny głupcze! :Wziąłem cię za lepszego; znieś twą dolę; :Widzisz, że czasem źle być zbyt gorliwym. - :Nie łam rąk, pani; siądź i ścierp, że raczej :Ja serce twoje teraz łamać będę; :I skruszę je, na Boga, jeśli nie jest :Z nieprzełomnego metalu i jeśli :Przeklęty nałóg nie zrobił go wałem :Przeciw wszelkiemu wpływowi uczucia. KRÓLOWA :Cóżem ja popełniła, że się ważysz :Tak obelżywą mową na mnie targać? HAMLET :Czyn, który kazi wdzięk i kwiat skromności, :Cnotę w obłudę zmienia; zdziera różę :Z hożego czoła niewinnej miłości :I sadza na nim wrzody; który święte :Małżeńskie śluby czyni fałszywymi, :Jako zaklęcia gracza, a religię :Czczą grą wyrazów. Płoni się twarz nieba :I wiecznie trwały ten gmach chorobliwą :Przybiera postać wobec tego czynu :Jak gdyby w wilię dnia sądnego. KRÓLOWA :Przebóg! :Jakiż to czyn tak grzmiący zarzut ściąga? HAMLET :Spójrz, pani, na ten portret i na tamten, :Na ten konterfekt dwóch rodzonych braci :Patrz, ile wdzięku mieści to oblicze: :Czoło Jowisza, Hyperiona włosy; :Wzrok Marsa, groźny i rozkazujący; :Postawa godna Merkurego, kiedy :Na niebotyczny szczyt góry zstępuje. :Wszystko tu tak jest pełne, tak skończone, :Jakby dla dania pierwowzoru męża :Każdy bóg swoją pieczęć był przyłożył :Na tym człowieku: to był twój małżonek. :Patrz teraz owdzie, to twój mąż dzisiejszy; :Jak zaśniedziały kłos, zarażający :Zdrowego brata. Maszli, pani, oczy, :Żeś mogła rzucić to górne pastwisko :Dla paszy na tym bagnie? Gdzie masz oczy? :Nie możesz tego tłumaczyć miłością, :Bo w twoim wieku krew nie war, pokornie :Słucha rozwagi, a jakaż rozwaga :Mogłaby kazać przenieść to nad tamto? :Masz, pani, zmysły, to pewna, boć przecie :Nie jesteś martwa; ale i to pewna, :Że zmysły te są zwichnięte; bo tu by :Nawet szalony nie zbłądził w wyborze; :Bo nigdy jeszcze żadne obłąkanie :Do tego stopnia nie stępiło zmysłów, :Aby im jakiś organ nie pozostał :Do namacania tak wielkiej różnicy. :jakiż, u licha, bies przy ciuciubabce :Tak cię zaślepił? Wzrok bez dotykania, :Czucie bez wzroku, słuch bez rąk i oczu, :Węch bez wszystkiego innego, ba, nawet :Najułomniejsza część zdrowego zmysłu :Tak by nie mogła się zmylić. O wstydzie! :Gdzie twój rumieniec? Piekielny rokoszu, :Jeśli ty możesz płomień twój rozniecać :W łonie matrony, to zaiste cnocie :Wrzącej młodości stać się trzeba woskiem :I stopnieć w własnym ogniu. Niech się przeciw :Atakom pokus odtąd srom nie zbroi, :Skoro ląd płonie tak żywo i rozum :Żądz jest faktorem. KRÓLOWA :O, przestań, Hamlecie! :Ty oczy moje zwracasz w głąb mej duszy; :Widzę w niej czarne, szpetne plamy, których :Zmyć nie potrafię. HAMLET :Ha! tak żyć w barłogu :Kazirodnego łoża, gnić w sprośności, :Z śmietnika rozkosz chłeptać!... KRÓLOWA :Przestań, przestań! :Każde twe słowo razi mnie jak sztylet. :Przestań, Hamlecie luby! HAMLET :Zbój i podlec; :Nikczemnik niewart setnej części setki :Twego pierwszego męża; rzezimieszek, :Który z wystawy ściągnął drogi diadem :I w kieszeń schował... KRÓLOWA :Przestań. ''Duch wchodzi.'' HAMLET :Król z postawy, :Z szmat i okrawek... :Osłońcie mię opiekuńczymi skrzydły :Święte zastępy niebios! Czego żądasz, :Szanowna maro? KRÓLOWA :Niestety! Oszalał. HAMLET :Co cię sprowadza? Przychodziszli zgromić :Opieszałego syna, że tak gnuśnie :Czas marnotrawi, w odwłokę puszczając :Spełnienie twego strasznego rozkazu? :O, mów! DUCH :Pamiętaj na twe przyrzeczenie, :Przychodzę po to tylko, żebym wzmocnił :Zwątlone nieco przedsięwzięcie twoje, :Ale patrz, w jakim stanie twoja matka! :O, stań pomiędzy nią a jej sumieniem :Odbywającym walkę; wyobraźnia :Najsilniej działa w słabym ciele. Przemów :Do niej, Hamlecie. HAMLET :Co ci jest, o pani? KRÓLOWA :Niestety, raczej ty powiedz, co tobie, :Że tak upornie oczy w próżnię wlepiasz :I z bezcielesnym rozmawiasz powietrzem? :Dziko z twych oczu strzela wnętrzny płomień; :I gładkie włosy twoje, jak żołnierze :Zbudzeni ze snu alarmem, powstają :I wyprężone stoją. O mój synu, :Skrop tę trawiącą cię gorączkę chłodem :Zastanowienia. W co się tak wpatrujesz? HAMLET :W niego! tam! w niego! Patrz, jaki on blady! :Ach! jego postać, jego sprawa zdolna :Byłaby wzruszyć głazy. Nie patrz na mnie! :Bo od żałosnych tych spojrzeń rozmięknie :Tęgość mej woli i wbrew zamiarowi :Nie krew pocieknie, ale łzy. KRÓLOWA :Do kogo :Zwracasz te słowa? HAMLET :Czy nic tam nie widzisz? KRÓLOWA :Nic zgoła, chociaż wszystko, co jest, widzę. HAMLET :I nic nie słyszysz? KRÓLOWA :Nic oprócz nas dwojga. HAMLET :Patrz! tam! Nie widzisz go? Już się oddala! :Mój ojciec! On to, w tejże samej szacie, :W którą za życia lubił się przybierać. :Patrz, już jest blisko drzwi; już jest za progiem. ''Duch wychodzi.'' KRÓLOWA :Płód to chorobliwego mózgu twego. :W tworzeniu tego rodzaju widziadeł :Gorączka bardzo jest biegła. HAMLET :Gorączka! :Puls mój spokojnie bije i do taktu, :Tak jak twój, pani. W tym, co powiedziałem, :Nie było nic od rzeczy. Chcesz dowodu, :To ci powtórzę każde moje słowo, :A tego przecie wariat nie potrafi. :O matko, matko! przez miłość zbawienia, :Nie kładź pochlebnej maści na twą duszę :Tą myślą, że to nie sumienie twoje, :Ale szaleństwo moje przemawiało. :Ona by tylko zaciągnęła błoną :I zabliźniła miejsca owrzodzone, :Ale zepsuta materia dlatego :Nie przestawałaby wewnątrz nurtować. :Wyspowiadaj się niebu, żałuj tego, :Co przeszło, chroń się tego, co przyjść może, :nie pokrywaj chwastu mierzwą , aby :Rósł bujniej. Przebacz mi tę moją cnotę: :Bo w dychawicznym biegu tego świata :Przychodzi cnocie przepraszać występek, :Korzyć się przed nim i niewiele żebrać :O przyzwolenie zrobienia mu dobrze. KRÓLOWA :Hamlecie, na pół rozdarłeś mi serce. HAMLET :O, rzuć precz, pani, część jego poślednią :I zacznij z drugą tym czyściejsze życie. :Dobranoc... tylko nie wespół z mym stryjem, :Pożycz choć cnoty, jeżeli jej nie masz. :Nałóg, ten potwór, imający zmysły :W szatańskie pęta, jest jednak aniołem :Przez to, że prawym, szlachetnym popędom :Użycza także szat, które wciągnąwszy :Nietrudno nosić. Wstrzymaj się dziś, pani, :A umartwienie to uczynić łatwym :Jutrzejsze, dalsze jeszcze łatwiejszymi! :Bo przywyknienie zdolne jest nieledwie :Odmienić stempel natury i albo :Wciela szatana, albo go cudowną :Siłą wypędza. Jeszcze raz dobranoc. :A zapragniesz być błogosławiona, :I ja poproszęć o błogosławieństwo. - :Co się dotyczy tego jegomościa, ''wskazując na '''Poloniusza :W istocie, żal mi go; lecz widno nieba :Dla ukarania nas zobopólnego :Chłosty mię swojej zrobiły narzędziem. :Pogrzeb mu sprawię i odpłacę godnie :Śmierć mu zadaną. - Dobranoc tymczasem :Miłość to moją tak zatwardza duszę; :Chcąc być łagodnym, okrutnym być muszej :A! jeszcze parę słów. KRÓLOWA :Cóż mam uczynić? HAMLET :Nic, pani, wcale; owszem, nie masz czynić :Tego, coć powiem, abyś uczyniła; :Gdy cię pijany król wezwie do łoża, :Nazwie swą kotką, z pieszczot w twarz uszczypnie, :Wtedy za parę ckliwych pocałunków, :Albo łaskotek niecnych jego palców :Odkryj mu wszystko, coś tu usłyszała; :Powiedz mu, żem ja w gruncie nie szalony, :Tylko szalony przez podstęp. To byłby :Czyn budujący; bo któraż królowa, :Piękna, roztropna, dobrych obyczajów, :Coś podobnego mogłaby zataić :Przed nietoperzem, wygą, koczkodanem? :Pytam się, która? Nie, wbrew rozumowi :I wbrew dyskrecji otwórz kosz na dachu, :Wypuść zeń ptaki, jako małpa w bajce, :A potem sama w kosz wlazłszy, dla próby, :Ruń na złamanie karku. KRÓLOWA :Bądź przekonany, że jeżeli słowa :Są tchnień, a tchnienia życia wynikłością, :Nie mam dość życia do wydania w słowach :Tego wszystkiego, co mi powiedziałeś. HAMLET :Muszę do Anglii jechać, czy wiesz, pani? KRÓLOWA :Niestety! zapomniałam; tak, podobno. HAMLET :Już są gotowe listy i dwóch moich :Koleżków - którym ufam tak jak żmijom - :Ma je wziąć. Misja ich polega na tym, :Żeby mi wskazać, gdzie raki zimują. :Życzę im szczęścia; idzie tu albowiem :O to, ażeby inżyniera własną :Jego petardą wysadzić w powietrze; :A to sęk będzie właśnie, bo ja głębiej :O parę sążni podkopię ich minę :I puszczę ich aż pod księżyc. :Bodaj to, kiedy się przy jednym dziele :Z dwóch stron przeciwnych zejdą dwa fortele. - :Dobranoc, matko. Trzeba mi stąd sprzątnąć :Tę bryłę mięsa. Coś teraz pan radca :Cichy, poważny, on, co był przed chwilą :Uosobioną, głośną krotofilą. :Pójdź, waszmość, musim skończyć z sobą sprawę. :Dobranoc, matko. Wychodzi wlokąc ciało '''Poloniusza'.'' Kategoria:Hamlet